fireboy_watergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Colorblind FireBoy/Transcript
The screen focuses to the school; Fireboy and Watergirl are walking in the school hallway* Fireboy: Watergirl! Those pictures on the yellow wall are very cool! Watergirl: My boyfriend, the wall is green. Fireboy: Oh Watergirl. This means I'm colorblind? Watergirl: Yes, but calm down. Fireboy: I MUST CALM DOWN IF I SEE A YELLOW WALL INSTEAD OF A GREEN WALL??? *breathes angrily* Watergirl: Oh, everyone makes mistakes, Fireboy! Fireboy: I DON'T CA... *calms down* Oh, I was angry at you because of colorblindness. Watergirl: Wait, my boyfriend, one minute. I will come with our friends! *tries to kiss Fireboy* Fireboy: *screams* Watergirl: What? Fireboy: Nothing. Watergirl: *runs away* Fireboy: *screams* Watergirl: Seriously nothing, my boyfriend? Fireboy: NOT!!! Watergirl: Okay... Fireboy: *clams up his mouth to stop screaming* Fireboy: I can't live without h... Fireboy: FIREBOY!!! Fireboy: Sorry Fireboy. *2 minutes later* Watergirl: Here we are, Fireboy! Icegirl: What is his problem? Watergirl: He is colorblind and we should try to solve the problem. ZungBoy: What color is my face? Fireboy: Oh... White? ZungBoy: *sighs* You're right, Watergirl, he is really colorblind. Watergirl: I told you so! *dances at her happiness* Leafgirl: Shouldn't we solve the colorblindness instead of dancing? Watergirl: Oh, sorry! Lightboy: What color is my shoe, Fireboy? Fireboy: *thinks* I think it's gray. Lightboy: No, it is blue. Rockboy: What color is me? Fireboy: Oh, I don't know what color is it... *thinks* Yellow? Rockboy: Guess not. Icegirl: I think he's just playing the idiot. Leafgirl: Then look at his eyes from the inside. Icegirl: Leafgirl, you're a genius! *hugs her* Leafgirl: Do you even do it? Icegirl: I will do Leafgirl's idea! *rinses her eye and watches Fireboy's eye from the inside* Icegirl: I see Leafgirl as orange, but she is green! BlackGirl: So, Fireboy is colorblind, he's not playing the idiot. ZungBoy: Yes. But we weren't coming for checking Fireboy's colorblindness, we were coming to make him see the real colors! Fireboy: Finally, someone said this. ZungBoy: You are welcome. Lightboy: And we were NOT coming to talk! ZungBoy: Sorry bro. Watergirl: WILL WE EVER FIX THE PROBLEM? *calms down* Everyone except Fireboy and Watergirl: She's right! ZungBoy: See my eyes. Is it true that those are black? Fireboy: No, those are navy blue. ZungBoy: Guys! The problem is about to be solved! Everyone: Yippy! Fireboy: Yay, and when will it be solved? Leafgirl: I don't wanna hurt you, but nobody knows when will it be solved completely. Fireboy: TELL ME! Leafgirl: I think it will be solved half an hour later. Fireboy: NO "I THINK"! TELL ME! Leafgirl: I don't know. Fireboy: *calms down slowly* Icegirl: I think he has anger issues. Leafgirl: I was almost deaf because of hi... Watergirl: Help him, not talk about him, girls! Icegirl and Leafgirl: Sorry. BlackGirl: Come with me Icegirl and Leafgirl. Leafgirl: What will you be talking about? BlackGirl: I think there are problems in the world, but because our buddy is colorblind, World War 3 is about to start. Leafgirl and Icegirl: Okay. But watch the war! Blackgirl: I just said something. Watergirl: Fireboy, we will fix you after the war, but now hide somewhere. Fireboy: Okay! *runs away and hides somewhere, but still watches the fake World War 3* Rockboy: Wait buddies. Where are the flags? Watergirl: Okay. Take it to our tummies. I'm United Kingdom. BlackGirl: I'm United States. ZungBoy: I'm India. Icegirl: I'm Russia. Rockboy: I'm a statue, but I'm Italy. Lightboy: And I'm Hungary. Rockboy: 3, 2, 1... START! Everyone: *bullies each other and make superpowers* Watergirl: *thinks: I will shoot laser-waters by my eyes, but they will still survive it!* *actualizes the power* Lightboy: *thinks: I will vomit light with opening my mouth, so I will survive it!* *actualizes the power* Fireboy: *thinks: Oh, I can't watch that my friends are getting killed!* Rockboy: *thinks: Even a statue can move and fight. Shoot stones by my eyes!* *actualizes the power* Leafgirl: *thinks: This moment is the reason why I have a weapon. I will shoot laser-leaves by my weapon* *actualizes the power* Icegirl: *thinks: Oh, leaves... I will easily freeze you with my weapon.* *actualizes it* BlackGirl: *thinks: Oh, it's my time to bully you. I'm not evil, but mean, this is why I am BlackGirl! Shoot black lasers, eyes!* *actualizes it* Fireboy: *comes back to watch the fake war* ZungBoy: *thinks: It's not a war, it's called just bullying each other, I will bust you with my knee's lasers, Watergirl and BlackGirl!* *actualizes it* BlackGirl and WaterGirl: Ouch! ZungBoy: But, who will bully me? Icegirl: After melting Leafgirl, I will freeze YOU! This is just my new method of bullying. Girls do this like me, boys do this like you. So, Freeze My Friend! ZungBoy: *freezes* Fireboy: I must stop them. Fireboy: STOP GUYS! I'm not colorblind anymore! Icegirl: Oh, I thought I need to freeze them all. *melts ZungBoy* ZungBoy: I'm melted. Fireboy: I see it. But I'm not colorblind anymore! Everyone: Yippy! Yay! Watergirl: You must also bully someone. Fireboy: *thinks: Fire is my species, Fireboy is me! Shoot fires eyes! Now!* *actualizes it* WaterGirl: Ouch... But you will still be my boyfriend. BlackGirl: We just showed what would the Bully do. Avon: Someone called me? Everyone: *slaps his/her own forehead*